The Ice Prince
by Shrill Barracuda
Summary: What if someone else wore Ice's King crown


The Ice Prince

It's been 2 months since anyone has seen Finn and the people of Ooo are getting worried that Finn might be dead and they look all over Ooo expect the Ice Kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum made a deal with Ice King a while back that keeps Ice King from kidnapping princesses and keeps him in his own kingdom but he has forbid any travelers to enter the kingdom. Finn friend's are starting to believe that he is really dead, all for one Flame Princess. She has been looking for him since she has got word that he just disappear with no trace, she has been looking for him everyday and night because she believes he is gone because of her before Finn went missing Finn went to the fire kingdom to try to fix things with Flame Princess but she has been refusing to see him, so one night Finn sneak in Flame Princess's room to talk to her. She was furious and her and Finn started to argue and in her rage she shot a fireball at Finn, he dodged it but it hit the wall and the explosion blew Finn out of the room and over balcony. When she calmed down and realized what she just did and she ran to see if he was ok and what she found was horrible.

He was all burned on his right side and was bleeding from his side. Not knowing what to do she took Finn to the candy kingdom hospital and after several hours sitting in the waiting room Dr. Princess reported his injuries to her

\- **Finn the human medical report**

 **\- Internal bleeding**

 **\- Broken ribs**

 **\- Fracture skull, left and right leg, pelvis and collar bone**

 **\- 3rd degree burns to his right arm and face**

 **\- Due to the burns on his right arm we were forced to amputate his arm**

Finn was in the hospital for a month, he now has a mechanical arm, has very bad knee problem and chest pain. Finn hated being treated like a baby and staying inside all day. 2 days after getting out of the hospital Finn sneaks out of the house and Finn has never come back.

Flame Princess knows in inside that she still loves Finn and regrets hurting Finn so she wont stop looking til she finds no matter what condition he is in. Flame Princess goes to Finn's house to help Jake find Finn, they head outside to go look when they see figure in the distance flying heading in there direction and in a short few moments the unknown person land with a crown on his head. He looks up towards the two and who it is blowing their heads in the cold wind. Its Finn.

" Hi guys " Finn said

FP was in complete shock, not on see Finn still apart of the land of the living but the fact he is completely different. Finn is wearing a format officer uniform but its all blue, his blonde hair is white and his skin is all pale expect for the burn scar on his face which was still burned and he was wearing Ice King's crown.

After a moment of silence Finn spoke " Hey Jake I have come to get my things "

Jake replied with a tone a confusion and frustration " Finn where have been, everyone has been worried sick and why are you wearing Ice King's crown "

Finn replied with a smile " That is a good question but that's an answer for another time I need to get my things and hurry back "

FP started to get worried looking at like this

Finn turns to FP " Hi FP "

FP replied " Finn I "

" FP please don't apologize for what happen to me, it was my fault, I was bad and horrible person for what I did and ".

An alarm noise came from his coat pocket and he pulls out a pocket watch and looks at the time and grunts.

"Well looks like I will have to get my stuff another time good day friends "

He turns around and flies off, leaving Jake and FP in shock, but something in FP told not to lose him again, so flys after him. FP told Jake that she got this.

After 10 minutes of flying around looking for finn, she sees Ice King's castle and sees Finn inside and wastes no time getting in there.

She lands and makes her presents to known to Finn that she was there, Finn turned around to face her.

After a moment of awkward silence, Finn broke the ice

" So FP what are you doing here "

FP replied with a very worried tone " Finn you need to come home and take that crown off "

Finn smile fades " I can't "

FP looks at Finn with confusion

" I can't take it off because this crown has so many abilities to help people and I can't it fall in the wrong hands again"

" Finn you are not yourself just take off the crown and we will go home together "

" FP I can't my place is here now "

FP face drops to sadness hearing those words

" Why Finn "

" Because all the pain I have suffered and the pain I have cause to others, the pain I have cause to you, it doesn't hurt anymore "

FP looks at Finn " Finn "

" lce King was a horrible king and this crown only helped him do it. I was out for a walk and he attacked me, I fought him and I took the crown from him but in taking the crown I take all the responsibilities that come with it I can't just leave "

Finn walks up to FP and lends out his hand

" Come with me there something I want to show you before I have to leave again "

They head to Finn's new room which had a king size bed and some of Finn's stuff that he snuck out from the house days before, Finn walks to the bed and grabs a box under the bed and hands it to her " Phoebe, know I mean every word in there ". Finn turns and walks out of the room.

She opens the box to reveal a locket in the shape of a heart and a red letter she sets the locket back in the box and grabs and the letter.

 _Dear Phoebe,_

 _I know I hurt you and there is nothing I can do to make it right. Phoebe I can't take off this crown, Ice King was a horrible person with this crown and I can't let anyone get this crown that wish to do harm to others. I know this is not what you wanted to hear but its the truth and I would be lying if I didn't tell you and I promised I would never lie to you. Flame Princess, Phoebe I love you, I love you so much that I feel like my heart will melt if I love you hard enough, but I know you don't feel the same because of what I did and that's fine. I just hope you can find someone to love and cherish, because I'm happy if your happy._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Finn_

After reading the letter tears flowed down she face, she grabs the locket and open it and it's a picture of her and Finn and more start to fall she put the locket around her neck and then something in head told her

'Go get him girl'

She turns around flys out the window to find Finn and after looking for him for 10 minutes she sees him helping some of the ice creatures FP and lands and Finn looks at her confused and without hesitation she runs to Finn and jumps on him and hugs Finn which he returned.

" I love you too Finn "

Finn hearing those word made him start to tear up and cry. The two held each otber was seemed like hours eventually FP pull away to look at Finn and she said with tears flowing down her face " I love you Finn, I love you more than anything and I'm so sorry for hurting you...please don't leave me alone "

Finn with tears flowing down his face replied with a smile " never ". The two lean in and share a heartfelt kiss and for them in that moment seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours, hours like days, days like weeks, weeks like months, months like years. They both pull away and embraced each other, they embraced each other for hours, FP started to get cold so they leave to an area in grassland that only they knew

They arrive and they start sitting on the cliff for what seem like years and they turn towards each other and spoke

" I love you Phoebe "

" I love you Finn "

They both lean in for another kiss and they enjoy each other for the rest of the night

* * *

 **Hey guys I have returned from the dead with some good news and bad news.**

 **Bad news - I have to pause the third saiyan story for a while**

 **Good news - I will resume the story soon**

 **So just be patient with me just started school and school comes first, anyway IDateMyGf is back**


End file.
